Amachi Rio
is one of the main characters and fourth Cure in the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series. She is a second year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of the Earth. Appearance Rio has long, pale green hair held in twin tails with white or yellow ribbon and bangs styled in a princess cut while the rest frames her face. Her eyes are light grey. Rio wears a white dress with dark blue frills, a yellow short-sleeve jacket. She also wears white heels and dark green stockings. Her school uniform is a black vest with white high-lights, a white blouse with a red tie, a black skirt, grey stockings, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Sulphur, Rio's hair stays the same. Her eye colour changes to green. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have yellow, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a yellow underside, a yellow bow just below her neck that has a small, yellow, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have yellow lace bordered at the base, a pair of yellow boots which have the upper part flipped down to show a white inner shoe. Personality Rio is a earnest, persevering, high class girl who is in love with money. She is already a second year at Kawai High School, joining the Defense Club in her first year. Rio also seems to be level headed along with Umi. She is organized and devoted in making sure everything is perfect. She is interested in advanced investment, preferably towards math, getting high marks. Background Rio is rather wealthy being the heir to the Amachi Inc. and has a fixation to money. She enrolled into Kawai High School when she was a first year, and joined the Defense Club shortly after with her best friend Maki. Relationships Friends Sakurai Maki - Maki is Rio's best friend, classmate, and fellow club member. They have been close friends since childhood, and thus care about each other more than the other Pretty Cure. It also appears that Rio is overprotective of Maki to a degree, as shown in episode 5 when she only joined the battle because Maki was in trouble. Himura Akiko - Akiko is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Rio's close friends. Though Rio is usually focused on money she enjoys spending time with Akiko, and is bewildered by many of her unexpected actions from time to time. Akiko describes Rio as a princess not only for her wealth but her kindness and maturity, and loves to play with her. Mizushima Umi - Umi is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Rio's friends. At first Rio wanted nothing to do with Umi, and the feeling was mutual. Umi was always annoyed whenever Rio flaunted her wealth while Rio didn't like her lazy attitude. However, after growing to understand each other and realize they share things in common as well, they grew closer. Kazesawa Suzu - Suzu is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Rio's friends. They share a friendly relationship. Rio has respect for Suzu, however, is quick to blame her for things like when her diamond encrusted toothbrush went missing. Mako Nami - Nami is shown to have some form of respect for Rio. They first interact in episode 6 when Nami asks her to join the Student Council as a treasurer because of the latter's extensive knowledge in finance and the stock market. Nami also notes that Rio was the most suitable candidate as a forth member of the student council, because she had the "elegance''"'' and the "reputation''"'' suited for her association with the said council, however, Rio declines the offer in the end. Inouye Naomi - When Rio was a first year, she witnessed Naomi being bullied but did nothing to help, feeling guilty ever since. After purifying Naomi and revealing she was the Loveless; Rio decides to end the rain of bullying. She confronts the group of bullies targeting Naomi and negotiates (aka threatens) them while saying Naomi isn't a witch. They soon become close friends. Cure Sulphur "The Roaring Princess! Cure Sulphur!" とどろくプリンセス! キュアサルファー! Todoroku Purinsesu! Kyua Sarufā! is the alter ego of Amachi Rio. Cure Sulphur has the power of the Earth. She is represented by saturn, and her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Sulphur "The Roaring Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Sulphur!" ロアリングプリンセス、天使の愛! 天使サルファー! Roaringu Purinsesu, Tenshi no Ai! Tenshi Sarufā! is another version of Cure Sulphur. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure and Adamas Trio, they were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks - LOVE!= '''Lovely Sulphur Gaia - is Cure Sulphur's upgraded version of Sulphur Gaia and her new main purification attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in episode 1 '' of season 2. 'Lovely Attack' - is Cure Sulphur's upgraded version of Love Attack and her second group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Epinard, Cure Cerulean, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together onto Cure Scarlet's Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 1 of season 2. Ultra Attack - is Cure Scarlet's upgraded version of Lovely Attack and her third group attack that she performs with Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together onto her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in episode 19 of season 2. }} Songs Rio's voice actress has participated in one image song for the character she voices, and 2 duets. Main: * Treasures Duets: * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Amachi Rio is the gender bend of Io Naruko from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Amachi (天地) - Imperial Earth ** Rio (莉緒) - White Jasmine Thread * ''Cure Sulphur means a chemical element with symbol S and atomic number 16.''https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Sulfur Gallery Amachi Rio Profile.png|Amachi Rio profile Cure Sulphur Profile.png|Cure Sulphur profile Angel Sulphur Profile.png|Angel Sulphur profile Cure Sulphur 2 Profile.png|Cure Sulphur 2nd profile Amachi Rio Casual Profile.png|Amachi Rio casual profile Rio in a Yukata.png|Rio in a Yukata Amachi Rio Casual 2 Profile.png|Amachi Rio Christmas profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females